


BET!

by Astrosfaerydae



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Binwoo for a moment, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered, Jealousy, M/M, Myungjun is a flirt, Slightly Jealous Jinwoo, myungjin, so in love that it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrosfaerydae/pseuds/Astrosfaerydae
Summary: PROMPT: myungjun and jinwoo place a bet to see who would get flustered first and flirt with each other who wins is up to you, you can also include the other members' confusion as they don't know bout the bet, can be any perspectiveThis is part of a Secret Santa fic exchange with the Aroha Writers Group chat <3
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Aroha Writers Secret Santa 2020





	BET!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrooohaa (astroscupcake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroscupcake/gifts).



Jinwoo laid in bed wide awake waiting for Myungjun to get home from a late schedule. Myungjun was always busy these days with ‘Jamie’ and the Super Five project, they rarely had time for cuddles or dates anymore unless it was late at night, but that was okay. It was nice to have alone time in the peace and quiet of the midnight hours. As he waited he wondered about today’s episode of favorite entertainment, Jinwoo hasn’t seen Myungjun flustered that way in a long time. He wasn’t jealous; he knew that Myungjun loved him and only him but the mild flirting got him thinking about years past when they used to blush at the smallest things. Now, flirting was something that they rarely did as they had settled into the old married couple stage of their relationship. Jinwoo got lost in his thoughts wondering why Myungjun was flustered, super five were all very good looking, he might even get flustered himself if one of them tried flirting with him. That still left him wondering why Myungjun didn't get as flustered around him anymore, he knew it was most likely just time, the honeymoon phase for them was long over but he missed it greatly sometimes. Jinwoo’s thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected thump on his bed. He didn’t need to look to know who it was, Myungjun face planted into his pillow with a groan. 

“Congrats on your debut babe!” Jinwoo exclaimed, pulling his boyfriend into his arms swiftly with ease. 

“Thanks,” Myungjun curled his tired body up into Jinwoo, he only ever showed this side of himself to his boyfriend and even then, very rarely did he show that he was exhausted. 

Jinwoo peppered kisses on Myungjun’s straw yellow hair while he rubbed calming circles into the man’s back. He could feel the tense muscles under his hand, wincing at the thought of how painful they must be. “Junnie mind if I rub your back a bit it feels tense,” Jinwoo always made sure to ask, Myungjun hated being doted on he was always the one that wanted to dote on others, not the other way around. Sometimes Myungjun just wanted a good cuddle and some silly pillow talk on nights like these. 

“That would be nice, can I lay down while you do it?” Myungjun sighed, moving was not an option, at least until morning. 

“Wherever you are most comfortable babe,” Jinwoo smiled as he grabbed the muscle cream out of their side table. Yes, muscle cream they truly are an old married couple. 

Jinwoo got to work quickly positioning himself on Myungjun’s thighs and removing his shirt. Myungjun’s skin was smooth and warm to the touch as Jinwoo gently massaged the angry muscles. For a while Myungjun was quiet, Jinwoo even assumed he had fallen asleep until a muffled voice interrupted the silence.

“Did you watch favorite entertainment today?” Myungjun asked hesitantly as he remembered the episode where Hui and Jinwook may have been a little touchy and flirty aired today. Jinwoo didnt even hint at being worried in the first place but Myungjun still worried that Jinwoo may have taken it the wrong way. In the past Jinwoo has been known to be a tiny bit jealous sometimes, even though jealous Jinwoo was cute, he didn’t want him to worry. Not that he had anything to worry about anyways, but the extra reassurance was nice sometimes. 

“Yeah I did, Bin kept joking that I’ve gone fishing so much lately that you found yourself a new boyfriend, or two! Now you wouldn’t do that to me now would you Myungjun? Would you? you looked awfully flustered there with Hui especially,” Jinwoo joked sarcastically, even though part of him was a tiny bit irritated that they flirted with him in the first place but that wasn’t Myungjuns fault at all and it was kinda cute.

“I was not flustered.” Myungjun grumbled, knowing full well that he was very flustered. He didn’t know how to react at that moment and was caught off guard. To top it off all the super five members were very attractive, even Jinwoo admitted that much.

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks,” he teased, Jinwoo loved seeing Myungjun flustered. He rarely got to see that anymore, the blushing, the squeaking and the way Myungjun’s eyes would get as big as dinner plates was endearing. 

Myungjun rolled over twisting his legs under Jinwoo who remained sitting on Myungjuns thighs, “Quoting Hamlet, really?” He chuckled as he sent a pillow flying in Jinwoo’s direction. 

“So I was right! Seeeeee I know that look in your eyes when you get all flustered,” Jinwoo bent down, bringing his face closer to Myungjuns before speaking again, this time in a whiny tone, “how come I never get to see you flustered anymore, _HMmPh!”_ Jinwoo feigned being offended and pouty, just to get a rise out of his boyfriend. 

“Jealous much,” he scoffed, “well then make me!” Myungjun blew a raspberry at Jinwoo, the sudden change of energy in the room gave him just the boost he needed to be playful again. He tossed his boyfriend off of him with Jinwoo landing back on his side of the bed. Jinwoo didn’t stay down for long; he quickly got back up pinning Myungjun to the bed. 

“What did you just say?” Jinwoo laughed as Myungjun tried to wiggle away but couldn’t. 

“You heard what I said, I said make me!” Myungjun again stuck his tongue out, his smile was just as cheeky as ever. 

Everyone that knew Jinwoo knew he didn't back down from a challenge, that is exactly what this sounded like a challenge, “Ok wanna bet? You used to get flustered so easily all I’d have to do is look at you and you’d blush,” this wasn’t an exaggeration, Myungjun used to be so easily flustered just by the sight of Jinwoo. For years the members picked on his rosy cheeks anytime he blushed over Jinwoo. It used to be a never-ending cycle of Jinwoo makes him blush, members tease him and he blushes even more from embarrassment, but now it's not so easy to make him falter.

“Ok bet! whoever gets flustered first loses and buys the winner dinner,” Myungjun said, challenging him.

“Fine, but what should we count as ‘flustered’?” Jinwoo asked for clarification, they were both competitive; winning would not be easy. “Blushing, giggling, outright panicking?” 

“Let me up and we can discuss it properly!” Myungjun protested as he was still stuck beneath his boyfriend, who was smiling down at him. Jinwoo rolled his eyes and reluctantly let Myungjun up. 

“So I think losing should mean any reaction at all, that includes everything you mentioned plus smiling, scowling, scoffing, basically straight faces 24/7!” Myungjun stated proudly, his acting had gotten really good lately with his starring role in ‘Jamie’. There were many times on stage when he almost broke character due to the crowd, various disruptions or a mistake made on stage, but he was proud of himself for holding it all together even going as far as to create some of the disruptions himself for fun. 

“That's a little drastic don't you think?” Jinwoo knew he couldn't keep a straight face 24/7 around his absolute clown of a boyfriend, he always did things to make him crack up and smile. Even just looking at Myungjun made Jinwoo smile; he was very well and truly whipped for that man.

“Fine, no blushing, no flustered giggles and absolutely no outward panicking or awkward shy smiles. Internal panicking is fine as long as you show no signs of it that would be detectable to me or anyone else.” Myungjun smiled and gently booped Jinwoo’s nose which, in turn, caused him to scrunch his nose up and smile back at Myungjun. “AND ABSOLUTELY NO DOING THAT! It’s too cute I can’t resist it! I just wanna kiss your wittle nose and squish your face and nibble on your cheekies and cute wittle ears!” 

Jinwoo gagged at Myungjun’s comment, "If you actually nibble my cheeks and we are gonna fight Myungjun…" 

“Shut up, I know for a fact you love it when-”

“Finish that sentence and I swear to god I will win this bet right now,” Jinwoo interrupted him, if he didn’t he himself might lose the bet on the spot. 

Myungjun covered his mouth and tried his best to not laugh, maybe he did want to lose this bet. Quickly he shook his head and got rid of those thoughts as his competitive side set in, Myungjun would win this bet no matter what he had to do. He took a deep breath to calm himself, “So does that mean you accept the terms?” Myungjun asked with a devilish smirk.

“Yes I do,” Jinwoo said back with a smile just as mischievous as Myungjun’s. 

They shook on it agreeing to the terms of the bet, both of them were fully aware of the chaos that was to come. 

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was almost normal aside from Myungjun and Jinwoo sitting on opposite sides of the table. On any other day they would be attached at the hip, but today not so much. The more distance between them the less likely for either of them to lose the bet. that was perfectly fine until Minhyuk immediately noticed the space between them. 

“Hey, hyungs, is everything ok?” Minhyuk asked hesitantly, searching their faces for any sign of discomfort or anger. To Minhyuk’s relief there was none but this also further added to his confusion. They simply answered ‘yes’ as they quickly returned to their breakfast to avert any more suspicion. However, as more people woke up and entered the kitchen the more the group's suspicions rose. They shared hushed whispers as they all speculated what was up with the couple. On a normal morning the table would be full of laughs and shenanigans all around, but today only offered silence and stares. 

It had been 15 or so minutes since every one sat down when Sanha decided to speak up and again ask if things were ok between them. Jinwoo calmly stood up and walked over to his boyfriend, placing a shockingly deep kiss on his lips before he began to walk away, “See, I told you nothings wrong.” Jinwoo stayed behind to peep around the corner to see if maybe he won the bet already but was quickly disappointed to see Myungjun shake it off and continue eating as if nothing at all happened. 

Back in the kitchen, Myungjun was fighting the urge to disintegrate into a pile of fluff over the kiss, he had found that if he focused on his food that it would keep his mind occupied for the moment. In his attempt to not lose the bet so early his face ended up doing its own thing contorting to a place somewhere in between anger and disgust. 

“I don’t know what's going on between you two but tonight is game night so please fix it. You know you can always talk to us if you need to, right?” Myungjun barely registered what Eunwoo was saying and he flinched a little when he felt a cold hand touch his bare shoulder. Eunwoo was doing his best to be a good friend meanwhile Myungjun was trying his best to not laugh. After Myungjun wrestled with contemplating whether or not to tell them he opted not to and just smiled assuring them that everything was ok before he left the room to get ready for his day. 

* * *

At little after 8:00 PM everyone trickled back into the kitchen after showering off the days stress and changing into their house clothes or lack thereof. Myungjun was the last to enter the kitchen only to realize his chair wasn't in its usual spot. Before he could ask, Jinwoo spoke up, “Minhyuk was play fighting with Sanha and hurt his ankle so he's using your chair as a footrest.”

Myungjun didn’t question it after he checked Minhyuk over to make sure it wasn’t anything horrible after all, Jinwoo’s lap made for a nice seat. No one, not even Jinwoo, seemed bothered by the fact that he chose Jinwoo’s lap instead of getting another chair out. Most of them would’ve made the same choice in that situation anyways no matter where they were. 

Jinwoo wrapped his arms around Myungjun’s waist, accepting the fact that this is how the night was going to go so he may as well be comfy. Before the games started Eunwoo asked about how everyone’s day went. Minhyuk and Sanha answered going on about their ‘fight’ and how much fun they had together playing games on their day off and Moonbin chimed in with something or other about the gym, Myungjun and Jinwoo couldn't keep track of all the conversations going on as they were completely focused on each other. Jinwoo was focused on how soft, squishy and cute Myungjun’s belly was under his hands and Myungjun was focused on doing everything he could not to giggle; his tummy was sensitive and very ticklish! Myungjun was also lost in thought about how much he loved that Jinwoo admired his stomach no matter whether he had a six-pack of abs or a squishy tummy. He used to hate his stomach being touched or even acknowledged but over the years grew to accept himself and now enjoyed it so much when Jinwoo showed his affection this way. Myungjun smiled to himself as Jinwoo drew little hearts on his skin and how loved he felt, so much so that he didn’t realize Moonbin was calling his name, neither did Jinwoo. Yet, neither of them were embarrassed or flustered by getting lost in each others love, it happened from time to time and was a pretty normal occurrence at this point. It happened to the Eunwoo and Moonbin as well so it was more of a mild annoyance than anything.

In sync they snapped their heads up when they realized there was a world outside of the tiny bubble of space they were in as they simply nodded to signal that they were listening now, “Welcome back to the world, scattergories or Monopoly?” Bin sighed, sounding slightly annoyed. 

"My votes for monopoly!" Myungjun beamed excitedly. 

"Sounds good to me but when all hell inevitably breaks loose how about we play some Mario Kart?" Jinwoo suggested it was his favorite game that they could all play together, even if he beat the pants off of the rest of the members every time; at least it’s entertaining. 

"Uhhhh do you remember last time?" Bin winced rubbing his head. 

Sanha chuckled answering for Jinwoo, "Yes we all remember you nearly were knocked unconscious!" 

"IN MY DEFENSE," Eunwoo shouted, "a pillow shouldn't cause a concussion… I was just being playful," Eunwoo said with an apologetic pout directed at his boyfriend. 

"I know you were just being playful babe just if we play you aren't allowed any pillows," Bin laughed. 

"Well, then can I use you as my piwwow?" Eunwoo asked in a sickenly sweet baby voice causing the whole room to cringe. 

Jinwoo's face twisted in disgust, "Get a room before I smack both of you with a pillow." 

"Your boyfriend is sitting on your lap and yall are all touchy feely right in front of all of us so I would not be the one judging," Bin deadpanned. 

"Can we just get to playing Monopoly already?" Minhyuk asked rolling his eyes.

"You'll feel this way about someone one day Hyukkie, but yes, game time!" Myungjun grinned as he turned to Jinwoo giving him an unexpected kiss. It wasn't a long kiss, but it wasn't short either, just long enough to make Jinwoo feel like he was melting. 

He knew he couldn't show that he was affected at all by the kiss, even though he was, Myungjun's lips were soft and after a shower he smelt like strawberries. The simple smell of strawberries now made Jinwoo swoon even if Myungjun wasn't around just the smell of strawberries was comforting and felt like home. Before Jinwoo could get lost in thoughts of how amazing his boyfriend was he redirected the discussion quickly by asking what was for dinner. Bin answered saying something about ordering delivery later on as he was more focused diligently set up the game board and handing out the money. 

* * *

An hour later, the game was going well, no fights so far just a fun game of monopoly. Jinwoo was winning, his luck was unparalleled tonight, he owned all of the railroads and some of the most expensive properties on the board. He didn't just own them, everyone kept landing on them, too. His next victim was his very own boyfriend, landing on one of the railroads. 

"Pay up!" Jinwoo stated holding his hand out motioning for the money, Myungjun reluctantly handed over his last hundred dollar bills. The money pile in front of him looking just as scant as everyone else's. Meanwhile, Jinwoo looked like Scrooge McDuck whilst counting his money.

"Jeez Jinwoo at least buy me dinner first!" He teased, playfully booping Jinwoo's nose. Myungjun knew he shouldn't have done that not even a second later because of course Jinwoo scrunched his nose up and smiled back at him with his perfectly angelic face. He almost lost it, his heartbeat began to pick up the pace he could feel the rush of warm blood heating up the tips of his ears. Luckily they were covered by his hair, as long as he could calm his heart rate, Jinwoo might not notice. 

Fate saved him, the doorbell rang throughout the dorm and six heads swiveled towards the door like cats hearing a tin can open. "Speaking of dinner move!" Jinwoo lifted Myungjun off his lap and made his way to the door. Myungjun followed he needed to turn the tables and getting Jinwoo alone sounded like a good idea. 

Jinwoo thanked the delivery driver as he gathered up all the bags in his hands, shutting the door with his shoulder. 

When Jinwoo turned around it looked as if he was attempting to carry in a months worth of groceries in one trip. Six people together normally ate _a lot_ of food, but Astro as always weren't normal in any capacity, there was enough food to feed a whole company and he was carrying it all. Myungjun relived him of some of the load but stood in Jinwoo's way when he tried to head back to the kitchen. 

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you something, you look really handsome tonight…" He wasn't lying or just trying to win the bet (although that would be a plus), Jinwoo really did look handsome. The light above the doorway made him look even more beautiful. His cheeks were highlighted perfectly by the light above, Myungjun had to resist the urge to pinch them anytime they stood under lights like this. They were like little dough balls that he just wanted to poke to see if they had risen enough and they would rise anytime Jinwoo smiled; his cheeks puffed up and his eyes sparkled bright enough to light up the whole universe. Jinwoo began to speak but Myungjun cut him off, he placed his free hand on said puffy cheeks and kissed him. Nothing extravagant, a very simple and sweet kiss. Myungjun beamed cheekily as he pulled away to hide the fact that he was absolutely head over heels for this man. If he didn't at least try to act like he was just being a brat Jinwoo might catch onto the fact that he was internally losing his marbles. 

One would think after being together for so long the hate/love phase would’ve fully sunk in. This wasn't the case for either of them, they may have left the honeymoon phase a long time ago but they still constantly found themselves in awe of each other. _How dare he say that I'm handsome, kiss me and then smile like that! I will not lose this bet!_ Jinwoo thought to himself as he wracked his brain for a good comeback. 

Jinwoo scoffed in jest, rolling his eyes as he walked past Myungjun, "Flattery will get you everywhere but it won't help you win this bet!" He said in sing-songy voice as he quickly made his way back to the kitchen with dinner before he could give Myungjun a chance to try to break him. 

The game of monopoly came to a halt the board game now shared the table with a variety of foods. Myungjun still had to sit on Jinwoo's lap, while they ate he sat sideways on one leg to give Jinwoo some more room to maneuver. Also from this angle, Jinwoo could now see Myungjun's face; it was beautiful as always of course. He didn't mean to stare but someone cracked a joke which made him laugh which in turn had Jinwoo even more enamored with the love of his life. Myungjun's laugh made his cheeks puff out and his eyes would smile too in the most beautiful way. He laughed with his whole body and the sound of it could be loud and possibly even annoying to others but to Jinwoo his laugh was the most beautiful song ever composed. Jinwoo studied Myungjun's face for only a moment longer before screeching the equivalent of a keyboard smash internally as he turned back to his food. 

The stares didn't go unnoticed, Myungjun could feel Jinwoo's eyes studying his face but refused to look at him. If he did the bet would be lost, without looking he knew the look on Jinwoo's face right now was so full of love that it made his heart flutter. Myungjun rested his head on Jinwoo's shoulder whispering a simple 'I love you' as had become a habit over the years anytime he felt these content warm fuzzies in his heart. 

Jinwoo didn't return the affection as was his usual habit and his face looked incredibly pained. With a sigh he moved Myungjun so he could get up and walk away. 

"You win!" He said as he picked up his pace now running down the hallway to hide himself before his face turned a bright pink. A simple 'I love you' exchanged between them usually went quietly but the fact that he couldn't react seemed to make the need to react that much greater, forcing him to crack. 

He didn't expect to win this way but a win was a win and now four pairs of confused eyes were trained on Myungjun wondering what the hell just happened. Instead of answering immediately, Myungjun took a seat with a victorious smile plastered across his face and enjoying the tiny flustered squeals he heard from Jinwoo in the other room. 

Eunwoo sighed, "Myungjun are you really not gonna tell us what just happened y'all have been weird all day? Wait is this some weird-" 

"No! It's not anything weird I promise, he just owes me dinner." Myungjun said with a grin, as he continued eating his dinner beaming proudly from his victory. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I did justice to this adorable prompt! Thank you to everyone who reads this and everyone that helped me write this along the way!


End file.
